Сумеречная рота (роман)
|cover artist= |translator=Наталия Некрасова |editor=Илья Гарбузов |publisher=*Del Rey * Азбука |release date=*3 ноября 2015 * 15 марта 2018 года |media type=Роман |pages=*416 * 448 |isbn=978-5-389-14347-0 |era= |timeline=6 ДБЯ—3 ПБЯ |series= |preceded by= |followed by= }} «Сумеречная рота» ( , ) — каноничный роман, написанный Александром Фридом и вышедший 3 ноября 2015 года, основой которого стала видеоигра Star Wars Battlefront. Книгу выпустило издание Del Rey 3 ноября 2015 года. На русском языке книгу выпустило издательство «Азбука» 15 марта 2018 года. Аннотация от издателя Их храбрость неоспорима. Их сила духа непоколебима. Их не уничтожить. Под светом звезд посреди безграничного космоса полыхает пламя Галактической Гражданской Войны. На полях сражений по всему Среднему Кольцу легионы безжалостных штурмовиков стремятся сокрушить тех, кто посмел выступить против Империи. На проспектах и переулках разоренных городов они сошлись в жестоком ближнем бою с армией борцов за свободу — но передовые отряды Альянса Повстанцев постепенно оттесняют их, пробиваясь все дальше на имперские территории. Каждый день испытывая на себе жестокие реалии наземной войны, во главе наступления стоят мужчины и женщины самых разных рас, объединенные в рядах 61-й мобильной пехотной роты, известной как «Сумрак». Война их измотала, но также и закалила их безграничную преданность друг другу. Это подразделение упрямо не сдается там, где погибают все остальные, и даже в самом неравном бою стойкость приносит им победу. Однако, столкнувшись с превосходящими силами и огневой мощью Империи, высшее командование Повстанцев отдает приказ к отступлению — и роте «Сумрак» приходится подчиниться. Их планы кардинальным образом меняет неожиданный союзник, который дает самым упрямым бойцам Альянса возможность перейти в новое наступление. Несмотря на приказы, отсутствие поддержки и превосходство противника, рота «Сумрак» перезаряжает оружие и отправляется на свое самое опасное задание. Из грязных траншей они выступают к самому сердцу военной машины Империи — и их атака может изменить весь ход войны… Создание В апреле 2015 года Del Rey впервые упомянул роман в серии «Battlefront» на их стенде на Celebration Anaheim, где была указана дата выхода — осень 2015 года. Александр Фрид, автор книги, раскрыл название вскоре после этого в своём твиттер аккаунте. Книга станет одной из серии книги, которые были представлены Del Rey на Celebration.Celebration Anaheim Del Rey Sampler 2015 Фрид позже рассказал о том, что Del Rey пригласили его написать этот роман после того, как он опубликовал свой предыдущий рассказ в этом издательстве.The ForceCast 356: Alexander Freed interview Появления * Красавчик * Гадрен * Хазрам Намир * Дарт Сидиус * Дарт Вейдер |creatures= |droids= * Дроид-астромеханик * Дроид-камера * Ремонтный дроид ** Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 * Медицинский дроид * Разведывательный дроид ** Разведывательный дроид «Гадюка» * Протокольный дроид |events= * Войны клонов ** Битва при Кристофсисе * Дуэль в офисе Палпатина * Эпоха Империи ** Attack on the Inyusu Tor mineral processing facility ** Battle of Ferrok Pax ** Battle of Foerost ** Battle of Mygeeto ** Belnar Insurrections ** Dhen-Moh genocides ** Раннее восстание против Галактической Империи ** Галактическая гражданская война *** Battle of Blacktar Cyst *** Битва при Хоте *** Battle of Phorsa Gedd *** Battle of the Tower *** Битва при Явине *** Chargona campaign *** Decimation on Magnus Horn *** Катастрофа *** Massacre at Asyrphus *** Отступление из Среднего Кольца **** Attack on Haidoral Prime **** Battle in the Chonsetta system **** Battle in the Enrivi system **** Coyerti campaign ***** Attack on an Imperial fort ***** Destruction of the Coyerti Imperial garrison ***** Attack on an Imperial scout post ***** Attack on the Distillery **** [[Infiltration of the Thunderstrike|Infiltration of the Thunderstrike]] **** Raid on an Imperial heavy freighter *** Operation Mad Rush *** Operation Ringbreaker **** Attack on Mardona III **** Attack on Nakadia **** Attack on Obumubo **** Attack on the dockyards of Najan-Rovi **** Attack on the Kuliquo belt asteroid mines **** Battle of Naator **** Battle of Xagobah *** Siege of Inyusu Tor ** Malkhani Insurrections * Приказ 66 * Провозглашение Нового порядка * Tripartite Culture Effrontery |locations= * Анкурал ** Ankhural cantina ** Ankhural podracing track ** Unidentified city (Ankhural) *** Unidentified curio shop * Asyrphus * Бестин IV * Blacktar Cyst * Cartao * Колонии ** Belnar ** Система Карида *** Карида **** Каридская академия * Центральные Миры ** Альдераан ** Кореллия ** Корусант *** Императорский дворец ** Сектор Куат *** Система Куат **** Куат ***** Kuat shipyards ** Тангенин * Кореллианский торговый путь * Ядро * Demiloch * Dhen-Moh * Dreivus * Феррок-Пакс * Foerost * Heap Nine * Hope Station * Kathol Rift * Kontahr sector * Kor-Lahvan * Kuliquo belt * Mardona III ** Unidentified housing block ** Unidentified mega-spaceport * Magnus Horn * Среднее Кольцо ** Bamayar *** Chenodra *** Ducal Palace ** Коерти *** Distillery ** Elochar sector ** Haidoral Prime *** Haidoral Administrative Center One **** Governor's mansion ** Кашиик ** Маластар ** Metatessu sector *** Chonsetta system *** Enrivi system ** Набу ** Najan-Rovi *** Dockyards of Najan-Rovi ** Nakadia *** Unidentified warehouse (Nakadia) ** Phorsa Gedd ** Redhurne system *** Redhurne star * Mount Arakeirkos * Naator * Numesira sector * Obumubo ** Obumubo Imperial garrison * Внешнее Кольцо ** Сектор Аноат *** Система Хот **** Хот ***** Clabburn Range ****** База «Эхо» ***** Moorsh Moraine ***** Outpost Beta ***** Аванпост Дельта ** Кристофсис ** Дантуин *** Дантуинская база ** Мандалор ** Майгито ** Серенно ** Сектор Салласт *** Система Салласт **** Салласт ***** Inyusu Tor ****** Inyusu Tor mineral processing facility ***** Pinyumb ****** Pinyumb spaceport ****** Punyumb Transport Station Four ****** Sullustan resistance safe house ****** Swift Market ****** Unidentified housing block ****** Unidentified mining hanger ****** Unidentified public bathhouse ** Тионская гегемония *** Crucival **** Crucival transmitter tower **** Gulches **** Templemarch ***** Opaline Creed cloister **** Unidentified bazaar *** Khuteb *** Promencius Four ** Загоба ** Явин ** Явин-4 *** Великий храм * Pantrosian Eye * Praktin * Римманский торговый маршрут * Sigma Station * Talrezan Four * Thession * Tshindral * Tokuut * Unidentified planet (Everi Chalis) ** Colonial Academy ** Unidentified paper mill * Unroola Dawn * Vanzeist * Veron * Vir Aphshire * Дикое Пространство |organizations= * Актёр * Советник * Администратор * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Высшее командование Альянса ** Вооружённые силы Альянса *** Армия Альянса **** Силы специального назначения Альянса **** Bitter Pill Company **** Sixty-Eighth Infantry **** 61-я мобильная пехотная рота ***** Carver's squad ***** Fektrin's squad ***** Hazram Namir's squad ***** Maximian Ajax's squad ***** Pol Andrissus's squad ***** Zab's squad **** Twenty-First *** Флот Альянса *** Офицер-повстанец *** Солдат-повстанец *** Thirty-Second Infantry * Arakein Monks * Архитектор * Торговец оружием * Художник ** Sculptor * Assignment * Baskron Pirates * Чёрное солнце * Охотник за головами * Chief Medic * Cobalt Laborers' Reformation Front * Конфедерация независимых систем * Кореллианская машиностроительная корпорация * Полиция нижнего Корусанта * Граф * Синдикат «Краймора» * Дозор смерти * Дезертир * Emissary * Первый сержант * Галактическая Империя ** Корусантские силы безопасности ** Советник Императора ** Галактический Император ** Имперская академия *** Имперский кадет ** Имперские вооружённые силы *** Имперская армия **** Отряд «Буран» ***** Blizzard Force unit two-two-eight-seven **** Штурмовой корпус ***** 501-й легион ***** Ударный штурмовик холодного климата ***** Imperial Ninety-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion ***** One-Oh-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion ***** Штурмовик *** Имперская разведка *** Имперский флот **** Солдат Имперского флота **** Vixus Squadron *** Инспектор ** Имперский правящий совет ** Имперское бюро безопасности ** Министр ** Мофф ** Новый порядок *** Grand Architect of the New Order ** Prelate ** Vizier *** Великий Визирь * Галактическая Республика ** Клон-коммандос ** Солдат-клон ** Галактический Сенат * Губернатор * Историк * Дом Органа ** Принцесса * Межгалактический банковский клан * Джедай * Компания «Верфи Куата» * Malkhanis * Наёмник * Торговец * Арсеналы Мерр-Сонн * Аристократия * Офицер ** Капитан ** Полковник ** Коммандер ** Коммодор ** Энсин ** Адмирал флота ** Генерал ** Лейтенант ** Квартирмейстер ** Сержант * Opaline Creed ** Hieroprince * Пират * Мусорщик * Ситхи ** Тёмный лорд ситхов ** Дарт ** Ситх-ученик ** Лорд ситхов * Семья Скайуокеров * Контрабандист * Шпион * Sullustan resistance * Торговая федерация * Vivisector gang * Военачальник |species= * Ankhuralan * Бесалиски * Ботаны * Чадра-фаны * Чагриане * Coyerti * Люди ** Кореллианцы ** Корусанти ** Киборг ** Мандалорцы * Хатты * Мириалане * Родианцы * Салластанцы * Тви'леки * Умбаране * Викуэи |vehicles= * Спасательная капсула * Репульсорная техника ** Спидер *** Аэроспидер **** Аэроспидер T-47 ***** Снежный спидер *** Лендспидер *** Гравицикл * Космическая станция ** Боевая станция *** Звезда Смерти **** «Звезда Смерти I» * Звёздный корабль ** Boarding craft *** Boarding pod ** Крупный корабль *** Дредноут **** «Палач» *** Звёздный разрушитель **** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ***** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» ****** «Герольд» ** Корвет *** Корвет CR90 **** «Thunderstrike» ** Крейсер *** Крейсер типа «Гозанти» *** Лёгкий крейсер ** Грузовой корабль *** Imperial heavy freighter *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль **** «Trumpet's Call» **** Серия YT ***** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 ****** «Тысячелетний сокол» *** VCX-150 freighter **** «Keepsake» ** Фрегат *** «Promise» ** Канонерка *** Dornean gunship **** «Apailana's Promise» ** «Mandible» ** «Rueful Confession» ** Шаттл ** ''Sixmoon'' ** Starcutter ** Звёздный истребитель *** Серия TIE **** Перехватчик ***** Перехватчик TIE/IN **** Звёздный истребитель завоевания превосходства в космосе TIE/ln **** Бомбардировщик TIE/sa *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» **** Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ** Транспорт *** «Quantum Storm» * Танк * Unidentified armored worm vehicle * Unidentified floating gunnery platform * Шагоход ** AT-AT *** AT-AT ** AT-ST |technology= * Ablative plating * Acceleration compensator * Атмосферный шлюз * Anesthetic * Броня ** Броня штурмовика ** Доспехи Дарта Вейдера * Бакта-камера * Bayonet * Biometrics * Bioweapon * Бластер ** Бластерная пушка ** Бластерный пистолет *** B22 *** Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ** Бластерная винтовка *** Бластерная винтовка A280 *** Лазерная винтовка DLT-20A *** Бластерная винтовка E-11 * Комлинк * Компьютер * Кибернетика ** Механическая рука * Datachip * Датапад * DX-2 disruptor pistol * Environment suit * Силовое поле * Flu tablet * Grav-loader * Граната ** Fragmentation grenade ** Flash-bang grenade * Голограмма * Голопроектор * Голотранслятор * Holovid * Hyperspace accelerator * Ионная пушка ** Планетарный защитник v-150 * Реактивный ранец * Лазер ** Laserdrill ** Лазерная пушка *** Лазерная пушка KX9 *** Лазерная пушка L-s1 * Световой меч ** Двухфазный световой меч *** Световой меч Дарта Вейдера * Макробинокль * Оружие ближнего боя ** Нож *** Виброклинок ** Копьё * Microdetonator * Мина ** Ионная мина * Ракетная пусковая установка ** PLX-1 * Mortar * Null quantum field generator * Nutrient bar * Orbital mining station * Pistol * Преобразователь энергии * Протонная торпеда * Proximity mine * Лучевой щит * Rebreather * Пулевик * Sterilization pill * Оглушающая дубинка * Турболифт * Welding torch |miscellanea= * Алкоголь ** Brandy ** Виски *** Corellian whiskey ** Вино * Астронавигация * Атмосфера * Бакта * Battle group * Biological warfare * Чёрная дыра * Кровь * Книга ** «White Book» * Награда * Корабельный карцер * Burn salve * Кантина * Комета * Конвой * Coruscant underworld police test * Валюта ** Кредит *** Кредитный чип ** Пеггат * Палочка смерти * Detonite * Сон * Duraplast * Дюрасталь * Огонь * Flotilla * Пища ** Хлеб ** Bread pudding ** Фрукт *** Thorn pear ** Noodle ** Пайковая плитка * Сила ** Тёмная сторона Силы ** Способности Силы *** Удушение Силы *** Force deflection *** Телекинез ** Чувствительность к Силе * Похороны * Галактика * Азартные игры ** Сабакк * Газ ** Кислород ** Ozone ** Тибанна * Газовый гигант * Стекло * Glitterstim * Золото * Grain * Гравитация * Гравитационный колодец * Рукопашный бой * Hieroprince's Ascension * Голошахматы * Honey * Hurricane * Гиперматерия * Гиперпространство * Ion storm * Храм джедаев * Трудовой лагерь * Лаборатория * Язык ** Основной галактический язык ** Хаттский язык ** Салластанский язык * Кожа (материал) * Метр * Воинское звание * Молоко * Минерал ** Кристалл *** Nectrose crystal ** Драгоценный камень * Монах * Neutralizer gas * Обсидиан * Бумага * Plan Kay One Zero * Растение ** Дерево * Пластоид * Гонки на подах * Яд ** Neurotoxin * Заключённый * Protein cube * Purse-world * Звёздная птица Альянса * Знаки различия командования Повстанцев * Retinal spider * Rehydrated powdered egg * Пол * Кремний * Song of Lojuun * Space combat * Спецназ * Спайс * Отряд * Эскадрилья * Сталь * Оглушение * Самоубийство * Звёздный суперразрушитель * Сверхновая звезда * Чай * Температура * Террорист * Thorilide * Время ** Стандартный час ** Стандартный год * Tome of the Hieroprince * Translation program * Вулкан ** Магма * Вода }} Галерея обложек File:BattlefrontTwilightCompanyProto.jpg|Предварительный вариант обложки File:Battlefront Twilight Company cover.jpg|Обложка оригинального издания File:BF-TC_Back_cover_final.jpg|Задняя сторона обложки File:BattlefrontTwilightCompany-Paperback.jpg|Издание в мягкой обложке Battlefront Twilight Company cover RU.jpg|Обложка российского издания: Battlefront: Сумеречная рота BTC Br.jpg|Обложка бразильского издания: Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo BTC Es.jpg|Обложка Испанского издания: Battlefront: Compania Crepúsculo File:BF-TC_Concept_1.png|Концепт-арт обложки File:BF-TC_Concept_2.png|Концепт-арт обложки File:BF-TC_Concept_3.png|Концепт-арт обложки File:BF-TC_Full_cover_art.jpg|Полный арт обложки Упоминания * * Внешние ссылки * Примечания и сноски Категория:Каноничные романы Категория:Романы 2015 года Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Романы на русском языке Категория:Книги издательства «Азбука»